Certain components, e.g., rotorcraft components or components of other mechanical systems, can be manufactured using composite materials. In certain composite manufacturing processes, a flexible bladder can be positioned around a component, e.g., a tool or other component, such that the component serves as a form tool for the component to be manufactured. For example, in rotorcraft manufacturing, a blade spar process can use a rubber bladder that has a foam mandrel inserted within. The spar composite material can then be positioned on the bladder/mandrel tool. During a cure cycle, the bladder can expand to push material in the final configuration of the designed component. One method to position the component inside the flexible bladder is to expand the bladder over the component. However, such a method can not only be labor intensive but can also risk tearing the bladder.